Chapter 2
Chapter 2 is the second episode in the Final Space series. It premiered online on February 15, 2018. Plot Gary and Avocato must chase down the ruthless bounty hunter, Terk, before he can tell the Lord Commander that Mooncake is aboard the Galaxy One. Summary Opening Gary is still floating in space, with 8 minutes of oxygen left. Gary asks H.U.E. what he would do with only 8 minutes left to live, to which H.U.E. answers he would go see Paris. Gary actually finds this amusing. Gary himself would do anything with Quinn to make the most of those 8 minutes. Main Story The Galaxy One is in the Ruxx Cluster, sector 432G. The S.A.M.E.S. are fixing the damage from the bounty hunter attack. A strange probe enters the Galaxy One. Gary records another video for Quinn, in which he introduces Avocato and Mooncake. Avocato again warns Gary about Mooncake’s powers, but Gary dismisses him. On Earth, Quinn receives a message from Tribore that an Infinity Guard ship has crashed, and sets out to help. On the Galaxy One, Mooncake discovers the probe, which scans him. This alerts H.U.E. and Gary, who uses KVN to smash the probe. The damage is already done however since the probe’s owner now knows where Mooncake is, and heads for Terra Con Prime to warn the Lord Commander. Avocato identifies the probe as Ventrexian in origin, and that the owner is a Bounty Hunter named Terk. He warns Gary they have to intercept Terk before he gets to the Lord Commander, or Mooncake will be taken captive (and they will likely be tortured). He offers Gary his help to track down Terk. Gary agrees on the condition that he and Avocato clasp first to gain each other’s trust. Before they leave, H.U.E. gives Gary an injection, and informs him his brain will explode if he is not back on the Galaxy One within 5 hours. This to make sure Gary won’t use the mission as an excuse to escape. Gary orders Mooncake to stay on the Galaxy One while he and Avocato chase after Terk. On Terra Con Prime, Avocato insists they get Gary some identification papers first, or he’ll risk getting liquified. Gary witnesses first hand how another guy without papers is subjected to this fate. On the Galaxy One, a mysterious ship appears after a purple flash, and a masked intruder enters the ship. Avocato and Gary visit a shady alien named Clarence, who after some threatening provides them with papers, and Gary with the skin of a dead Hooblot so he can disguise himself. He also informs them everybody on the planet knows about Mooncake and the Galaxy One. Elsewhere, Quinn and Tribore investigate the crashed ship. Quinn realizes a strong disturbance in the gravitational constant is the cause of the crash, and fears it could tear apart the universe if not stopped. On the Galaxy One, H.U.E. and the S.A.M.E.S. try to stop the intruder, to no avail, while KVN and Mooncake hide in the vents. On Terra Con Prime, Avocato and Gary find Terk and try to fight him, but Gary gets knocked over a railing and falls on a conveyor belt, where a computer falls for his disguise and identifies him as Melanie Dewinter. He gets send straight to her house, and her grieving family. Terk tries to safe his skin by revealing to Avocato that his son, Little Cato, is on Terra Con Prime, in holding cell 43, but Avocato kills Terk anyway. Avocato finds his son, but it turns out to be a trap and he is captured by the Lord Commanders forces. At the Dewinter home, Gary tries his best to keep up the appearances, but is found out when Melanie’s kids accidentally tear the skin apart. Melanie’s husband David chases Gary out of the house, where he sees Avocato has been captured. With only 2 hours left, Gary has to hurry to free Avocato. On Earth, Quinn tries to convince the leaders of the Infinity Guard about her findings, but they dismiss her claims that there is any danger. On the Galaxy One, the intruder disposes of the S.A.M.E.S. H.U.E. deploys a laser defense, but the intruder hacks his system and activates manual override. Avocato is brought before the Lord Commander, who is not pleased that Avocato failed to capture Mooncake. Avocato tries to offer him Gary in return for Little Cato, but the Lord Commander refuses. Gary also shows up, and the Lord Commander now turns his attention to him, using his powers to torture Gary. Avocato attempts to run, but feels guilty and returns to help Gary. Despite his interference, the Lord Commander tears off Gary’s arm. Fortunately, the blood blinds the Lord Commander. Avocato quickly cauterizes the wound and the two make a run for it. They don’t get far before the Lord Commander’s soldiers catch up. Gary suggests they try to jump onto one of the lower catwalks, but miss and instead fall into a deep shaft (after first landing on top of the Dewinter family ship along the way). They barely manage to avoid getting blasted to bits by cannons at the bottom, and fall through a small hole out of the shaft and into space. Gary tries to call H.U.E., unaware that he has been disabled. On Earth, Quinn decides to take matters into her own hands, and steals a ship to investigate the disturbance. On the Galaxy One, the intruder captures KVN, disables him, and implants him with a chip, stating he will save the Galaxy One someday. She then removes her helmet, and reveals herself to be an alternate Quinn named Nightfall. She warns Mooncake not to let Gary die because of him. She then restores H.U.E. and leaves. Reactivated, H.U.E. hears Gary’s distress call and picks up both him and Avocato. Gary is taken to the Medbay. H.U.E. reveals Gary was never in any danger; the story of his brain exploding was a joke. Mooncake rips an arm off a S.A.M.E. named Rob for Gary to use. Avocato helps with the surgery, and while he installs the arm he and Gary bond. They swear to save Little Cato, keep Mooncake save, and kill the Lord Commander. The final scene shows the Lord Commander having Little Cato transported to a new location to keep Avocato from saving him. Cast Starring * Olan Rogers as Gary * Fred Armisen as KVN * Tom Kenny as H.U.E. * Coty Galloway as Avocato * Tika Sumpter as Quinn * David Tennant as Lord Commander co-starring * Steven Yeun as Little Cato * Olan Rogers as Tribore & David Dewinter Guest Starring * John DiMaggio as Terk * Conan O'Brien as Clarence Gallery Trivia * The scene where Avocato and Gary turn to each other when he says he will perform the surgery on Gary is a reference to the video "Baytowne Heights" on Olan Rogers' old YouTube channel BalloonShop. *It is also unknown why Lord Commander refused Avocato’s deal, as he clearly wanted Gary, using his powers to stop him from getting away and pulling Gary closer to him. This could just be that Lord Commander is simply evil and does not keep promises. **It's possible The Lord Commander went back on his agreement to give Avocato his son back as it was his only leverage over him. *When Gary and Avocato are running towards what they think is a spacecraft they can escape on, it flies away to reveal another ship they might escape upon that looks a lot like the Space Cruiser from Rick & Morty. **In an thread on the Final Space subreddit, DVO, the show's art director, states that while it isn't the Space Cruiser, it style is similar to it citing it to be a "generic 1950's alien space ship that you would normally see on some of those old alien invasion movies, which is probably the same idea that Rick and Morty pulled from in the future"Reddit. /r/FinalSpace. "kmack2323 comment on H! I'm DVO The Art Director of FINAL SPACE". Fri Mar 2 16:23:41 2018 UTC. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1